The Last Race
by dem bones
Summary: After being imprisoned in Riddle Manor, Harry Potter finds it's not a good likelihood he'll survive. Without his wand the odds aren't exactly in his favour with the opening of the dark lord's new coliseum. Will Harry ever make it out alive? HP/SS slash. On Temp Hiatus.


Title: The Last Race

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance/Drama

Pairings: HP/SS, RW/DM

Summary: After being imprisoned in Riddle Manor, Harry Potter finds it's not a good likelihood he'll survive. Without his wand the odds aren't exactly in his favour with the opening of the dark lord's new coliseum. Will Harry ever make it out alive?

Warnings: SLASH, HET

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

A/N: Written for a challenge that was issued by Valashu who wanted a dom! Harry/sub! Snape creature fic and for the Ultimate OTP competition with the prompt: feather.

Chapter 1.

Hogwarts was known by many to be a prestigious magic school but not many people were aware of it's vast network responsible for many of the school's rumours. The school had a very large rumour mill and all the houses...even Slytherin house was not exempt from this.

One of the rumours of the new school year was that Draco Malfoy was dating Pansy Parkinson. The two had been getting along rather well, and Pansy got a kick out of joining Professor Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad finding sadistic glee in the sick pleasures of getting students from other houses in trouble.

Her mother had been talking with Narcissa about the Ministry and had the two had got a kick out of the dimness of Minister Fudge.

Could anyone have been stupider? The Dark Lord was going to so powerful that the Gryffindors wouldn't know what hit them. With the Minister taking control with his iron fist no one would be able to practise magic and the best part that anyone caught doing magic was sure to be put in detention with her.

Pansy reveled in glee as she thought about the time she had stepped into her office and saw Harry Potter writing on a piece of parchment with a blood quill. She admired her sadistic prowess in torturing her students and strived to be just like her.

All of this had been short lived though. Draco had approached her one day.

"Pansy, I want to break up."

"What?" She squawked.

"I'm afraid you are a little too sharp around the edges for my taste."

"How can you say that? I thought we loved each other, Draco?"

"Well quite frankly I've grown quite sick of you."

"This is all Potter's fault isn't it?"

Pansy had caught sight of the glances that her boyfriend had given Harry. Oh how she envied that fool who had stolen her boyfriend's attention?

What was so good about him? He wasn't exactly good looking and didn't see the appeal in anyone who wore glasses. 'Probably unathletic, brainy and anti-social.'

The boy certainly didn't hang out with any popular kids. Ron Weasley was half-blood descendent of the Black Family that was twice removed, and Hermione Granger was a mudblood. There was nothing appealing about those brats.

Why did Draco enjoy goading Harry's goat so much?

Pansy gritted her teeth, she would make Draco pay for crossing her and maybe get rid of his little love affair in the process.

With much craftiness, Pansy wrote to her father with a request for a portkey.

Later that week as everyone was dining in the Great Hall, Harry Potter picked at his food. The taste of food had been absent as usual and the boy was tempted to shove his dinner aside.

He grimaced as he saw Ron Weasley chow down on his food beside him.

"Ron!"

"What?" He asked.

"I can't believe how inconsiderate you are. Harry's sitting right next to you."

Ron turned and saw that his friend looked very pale in the face.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry sighed.

"I just haven't been feeling well lately that's all."

"Say Harry, do you think Malfoy's been staring at me again?"

Harry chuckled. Ron had told him about his crush on the Slytherin earlier in the year. At the time he had thought his friend had all but lost his marbles.

"You're gay?" He had asked at the time. Harry had no idea that there were even gay wizards in the Wizarding World.

"I'd like to describe myself as pan-sexual actually." Ron explained. "It's not anything special. A lot of wizards are gay it's not uncommon. Dad say that it's so common that the Ministry had to enforce laws regarding it's discretion. There were complaints when a lot of muggleborns started coming to this school."

"Really?" Harry inquired in disgust.

"It's not a bad thing you know. Sometimes you can't help who you love."

Harry sighed.

"I just can't imagine it. I mean Malfoy. Have you lost your mind?" He asked. "What could you possibly like about him?"

"I don't know I just have this urge to pin him against the wall, you know?" Ron said. "Get him to see sense and make him beg for my pleasure."

"Speaking of Slytherins, I notice Professor Snape's not sitting at the staff table."

Harry looked up.

"I wonder where he went. You think he got ambushed by the Giant Squid?"

"Ah come on, Harry. That's not an image I want in my head."

"Grow up you two." Hermione said. "We got class in 15 minutes so hurry up and eat."

As the three headed to class, no one noticed Pansy Parkinson walk up behind Harry Potter to put a quill in his hand.

"Have a safe trip." She said gleefully.

Ron and Hermione turned and saw that Harry had vanished before their eyes.

HPSS

The next thing Harry felt was the sharp end of a boot on the back of his skull. He woke up to find himself inside Riddle Manor.

"What?" Harry stammered as he took in the sight of Lord Voldemort with his bald head and red snake-like eyes.

"Ah I see our new guest has finally arrived."

Harry took out his wand.

"Stupefy."

The boy was too late.

A crowd of death eaters were surrounding him.

"Antonin, take the boy to the dungeon."

One of the death eaters stepped forward and roughly grabbed Harry, dragging him along the floor as they made their way downstairs. Down below there was a hall made solely of stone. Dungeons it seemed had been carved of the stone and solid looking wood doors boarded off the rooms.

Antonin Dolonov opened one such room in the back and threw unconscious in to the darkness.

It was quite some time before the boy stirred.

"P...er."

Soft hands brushed against the back of his head. The touch was tender.

Harry felt himself fading out of consciousness.

The next time he awoke, Harry found himself blind some light. He brought his arms up to shield his eyes from the light and that was when he saw the wings.

There was a set of seven wings of red and orange that reminded Harry of the wings of a phoenix. A man stood with his back before him though he could see that the man had long grey hair.

A feather blew in Harry's lap. He looked down and saw the feather marveling at it before his hands reached up to cover the feather with his hands. Harry hoped to glance at it later.

The feather was soft between his hands as Harry slowly fell back to sleep.

"Potter, is there anything fueling your common sense?"

Harry groaned at the voice. It was eerily familiar.

He winced at the pain in the back of his head as his eyes could barely make out the sight of Severus Snape in the darkness.

It appeared that Harry had woke up again in the evening.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm been kept here for days, Potter, are you so oblivious that you can only pay attention to things that relate to you?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in line with the rest of the death eaters."

"The dark lord has sought it fit to keep me in here. No doubt he'll be using us to test the contraptions of his new coliseum."

"Coliseum? What, does he expect us to battle monsters or something?"

"I have no doubt. It'll be difficult since we're both lacking a wand."


End file.
